


Gensokyo Festival Prompts 2019

by dracoglacies



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Poetry, only for first chapter though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-07 12:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17960855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoglacies/pseuds/dracoglacies
Summary: Here's where I'll upload the ones I've worked on for Gensokyo Festival 2019, not all prompts but some. Hope you all enjoy!Will be very focused on Reimu and her relationship with Yukari. Other characters will appear on certain prompts, but those two are my main aim for this :)





	1. Day 1 | March 1: Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This one is experimental poem I did because I wasn't sure how to begin it, but in the end I hope it's enjoyable?

How free the butterfly was, with their wings soaring through the sky.

It flew and moved through the air, dazzling with its coloring.

Red like ruby, and yet the purest white.

Free, shackled by nothing, not one the flowers caught it.

 

The butterfly wished, for a tranquil life.

But alas, for that wish wouldn’t come true.

When it saw, a flower that didn’t want it.

Purple and brilliant, surrounded by orange and indigo.

 

Wishes and wants, they are just a fact of life.

But for this butterfly, that was the first time

They felt something like this

A burning feeling, yet it felt drowned within it.

 

The butterfly knew, feeling came and went.

Just like seasons moved on, and how cold gave way to warmth.

And yet this feeling burn and erupted

Growing stronger as seasons passed.

 

Yet accident was what it took, the butterfly let itself be caught.

For that was its duty, and yet

The flower let the butterfly go, for it cared for the butterfly’s freedom.

For the butterfly’s beauty, was in its liberty.

 

Yet that wasn’t what the butterfly wished for,

For its feelings burn and smoldered, refusing to extinguish itself

And so the flower let it stay, for they both wished for it.

Butterfly and flower, entwined with this passion of theirs.


	2. Day 2 | March 2: Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And onto second day, now back to my normal style of writing. Hope people enjoy it! :)

“And checkmate.”

 

Reimu could only stare as Yukari once again won the match, the black knight snatching the white king. “Why are we using chess again…?” She asked as Yukari arranged the chess pieces back to their original position.

 

“I thought you are bored, so I figure this is a good challenge for you.” Yukari said with a smirk, her hand folded neatly beneath her chin.

 

Huffing, Reimu just laid down on the tatami. She didn’t want to see the board any longer, “This is even more boring than if I’m cleaning the Shrine, Yukari…” She murmured slightly in complaint although still ended up relaxing as Yukari’s hand came out of another gap and gently stroked her hair.

 

_ Well, it’s not like I’ve finished doing that… but I want to lie down some more, that feels nice… _

 

“Why didn’t you pick shogi anyway? The pieces made more sense then…” She grumbled, moving her head a little so Yukari had easier access. The youkai definitely knew how to move her hand so that it felt like her body slowly relaxed from the sheer gentleness of it. Her body felt like jello…

 

Idly, Yukari picked up the white queen with her other hand, showing it to her with a slight gap management. “Who do you think this represents, if we think the white side as Gensokyo?”

 

Frowning in thought, Reimu pondered over it. She knew that Yukari enjoyed doing these slight banter- if it counted as one when it was mostly Yukari asking her. “... The Sage. You know which one.” She smiled slightly, there was another answer she thought might fit, but after thinking over it, she felt that was the right answer.

 

“Interesting… What about this then?” This time, Yukari picked the white horse piece.

 

It took a moment before Reimu remembered that was called Knight, the one with the weird movement. “Marisa, she was unorthodox in her method, and yet…” She trailed off to silence as she shook her head slightly. It wasn’t that she thought Marisa was weak, it was just… she couldn’t say it yet.

 

“And… this last piece.” It was the white king, fitting as closing statement.

 

This time, she didn’t even need to think about it. “The Great Hakurei Barrier.” Because for Gensokyo, that was what it needed. Everything else was secondary to that. Everything could be sacrificed, if it was for the Barrier.

 

_ “Reimu… remember this. We are the Hakurei Shrine Maiden, and the Barrier is the most important. No matter what happened, our life doesn’t matter. What we need to do is to ensure the Barrier stayed up. Always.” _

 

Her mother’s words were still clear in her thoughts, it wouldn’t be wrong to say it haunted her. Reminding her of the truth of her role… A little tears pricked her eyes as she shuffled slightly away from Yukari’s hand- In a way, wasn’t those doctrine was what the Sage told them?

 

“... We’ll talk more later on, alright Reimu?” Yukari’s voice rang out, it sounded confident and yet, there was that undercurrent tone…

 

Reimu shook her head. There must be no way… “Nn.” She forced herself to answer as the gap closed, leaving her alone in the silent Shrine.


	3. Day 3 | March 3: Friends

The food place was noisy and full of so many people, and yet that was why they picked that location. A place where they could talk without worry it being overheard, as well as the rare moments Reimu could afford to eat out. But this time, she regretted it. Marisa was pestering her with questions and it made her lose her appetite. Even though the yakisoba was succulent, twixt a chewy firmness and tender softness. The sauce was mixed well too, with the sweet and savory flavors mingling just right.

 

“Just answer it already, Reimu. I’m just asking why is Yukari’s in your Shrine, after all you keep complaining she’s always so shady.” Marisa pouted as she stared at Reimu with furrowed eyebrows. Her noodles were already demolished- probably another new record. Reimu wasn’t going to time it.

 

Meanwhile, Sanae looked troubled as she kept looking between Reimu and Marisa, her own noodles untouched. “Marisa, perhaps we should back down for no-”

 

“No, Sanae! We need answer out of Reimu and when is it better than now?!” Marisa said loudly, cutting off Sanae’s words. Her hand slammed to the table and caught the attention of the other guests.

 

Stiffening slightly, Reimu tried her best to act casual. She refused to speak while they were staring… and it took a bit before the turned head went back to their own tables and Reimu could exhale in relief. “Fine, Marisa, fine.” She muttered irritatedly, glaring at the unrepentant witch. “Just don’t be so loud.”

 

“I won’t need to if you will tell me in the first place. Heh. Besides, Sanae also wanted to know don’t you?” Marisa grinned, nudging Sanae slightly.

 

Reimu turned her look to the other shrine maiden, who avoided it immediately. “Well… I want to know too…” Sanae said.

 

“Sheesh… you two are so nosy.” Reimu sighed, eating the last bits of noodle in her plate. “There’s nothing much to say, really. She was just disturbing me.”  _ Is it still disturbing if I enjoy it? Oh well. _

 

“Hmm…” Marisa made a non-committal sound as she stared at Reimu, a frown on her face. “Are you sure it was disturbing?”

 

Narrowing her eyes at Marisa for a bit, Reimu leaned slightly and tried to relax her body. Keyword, tried. “Yep, pretty sure of it.” She said, forcing up a light smile.

 

When Marisa was about to speak once more, Sanae just cut in. “Right, then that’s it. Marisa, just drop it.”

 

“Ugh… Fine, you aren’t lying right, Reimu?” Marisa said with a sigh, folding her arm.

 

Reimu knew was that she should have come clean to both of them, or at least Marisa. But… She was the Shrine Maiden, wasn’t she? A Shrine Maiden wasn’t supposed to even be in a good relationship with a youkai… And so, she just smiled and said, “No, I’m not lying. Why should I?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I manage to write Marisa and Sanae correctly in this chapter. Thank you anyone that is reading this :)


	4. Day 4 | March 4: Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Hakurei's Handbook mentioned in this chapter is from my other story, over here:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/17621846

Reimu couldn’t sleep, what she needed to do tomorrow plagued her thoughts- not to count the hot, stifling air in her room from all her moving and shuffling around, just trying to get to a position where she felt better and hopefully could sleep. But no, even if she did find a position, the thoughts were still there, buzzing in her head.

 

Reluctantly, she stood up and walked to the kitchen. The air in the corridor was cooler and helped in soothing her sweaty body. “Maybe some tea will help…” She muttered.

 

While she was preparing it, the silence in her Shrine reminded her of a scene in the past. Of how her mother was doing the same thing, preparing… tea? No, not a tea… It was a medicine.

 

At that time, she was having a fever. Her body was sweaty- not unlike now, but it was coupled with a burning feeling within. How a slight nausea even stuck to her, and yet she insisted she was fine and able to help.

 

_ “Go back to the bed, Reimu. You want to get better soon, right?” _

 

Yeah… her mother said that, didn’t she? She would be forcefully brought back to her room, and yet Reimu would find a way to go back out again. Because if she was okay, mother could keep working. Mother didn’t need to stay with her. Because  _ mother said the Barrier was more important- _

 

Reimu shuddered violently, trying to repress the sudden nausea that rose within her. What she said wasn’t wrong. It corroborated with the  _ Hakurei’s Handbook _ she had found hidden-

 

_ Above all else, your duty is to maintain the harmony of the realm and  _ **_the strength of the Great Hakurei Barrier_ ** _. _

 

Yes, her mother wasn’t wrong, she was only doing what the Handbook said. Reimu tried to breath, but she felt like it was being drowned, every breath of her stolen-

 

The kettle rung shrilly, the water reaching its boiling point. Startled, Reimu could feel she could breath normally once more, the thoughts before scattered. It was hard to regain the thread of thoughts, but there was one feeling left on her.

 

A tiredness that felt like it seeped into her bones, but at the same time, she knew what she needed to do. Tomorrow… Tomorrow she would go visit her mother’s grave.

 

_ I hope this isn’t a mistake. _


	5. Day 6 | March 6: Danmaku

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one might feel a bit abrupt, but I hope you guys enjoy it still :)

“Human becoming youkai…? Aren’t you are the one that told me what to do with that situation?” Reimu frowned as she stared at Yukari. Both of them were just relaxing once more in the Shrine, and luckily, this time Yukari didn’t bring her ‘games’ with her. But now the youkai was doing another kind of game, wasn’t she?

 

A smile and light laugh escaped Yukari’s mouth. “Indeed, it was a weird question. I suppose you can forget it.” She murmured as she opened her fan, lightly fanning herself with it.

 

Yukari’s whole pose was screaming that she didn’t care whether Reimu answered it or not- and yet… Reimu glared at the youkai, but Yukari seemed content with it, and she couldn’t see if there was anything  _ more _ out of it. “You dropped it way too easily, Yukari.” She said, trying to bait, even slightly…

 

The youkai just quirked one of her eyebrow, her smile getting a touch wider. “Am I? But you are the one that is getting too worked up over this, dear.”

 

Red dusted her cheeks when she heard Yukari, causing her to look away a little- and made Yukari did another laugh. “I-I know you are trying to distract me, it won’t work…!”

 

“Ah, but it did, Reimu love. My  _ poor, poor _ shrine maiden…”

 

And with a gap, Yukari used her other hand that wasn’t holding the fan to gently stroke Reimu’s cheek. Reimu could only try to hide her face in embarrassment. “You- you… argh!” Snarling, Reimu stood up as she pulled up one spellcard. “Let’s duel- you won’t tell me if I didn’t do this, right?”

* * *

By the time both Reimu and Yukari were floating over the Shrine, Reimu already regretted her words. But Yukari didn’t seem she was unhappy over the fight, in fact, she seemed pretty ready… Then again Yukari wouldn’t show it if she wasn’t, would she? Uuugh. “A-anyway, one spellcard should be enough. If I win, you tell me why you suddenly ask that if you win uh-”

 

“How about you do one thing I ask you?” And there was that smirk again, Yukari looking just so very smug- “Oh my, your face is getting so red, Reimu… What did you think I’m going to ask, hm?”

 

Embarrassment and denial mixed together as Reimu waved her gohei at Yukari threateningly. “S-Shut up! Let’s just start this fight!” She growled out, preparing to start firing up her  _ ofudas _ at Yukari instead of just using her spellcard-

 

While Yukari pretty much opened the fight by immediately using up hers, so if she could just survive through the barrage…

 

Then she saw the bullets that started to appear. Of how they started surrounding her, getting closer and closer and Reimu barely managed to dodge them all as they expanded once they get dense enough at the middle. “Wait- this is…”

 

“Indeed, [Danmaku Bounded Field]... You cleared this before, so this is fair, isn’t it?” The smirk stayed as Reimu gnashed her teeth.

 

She would show Yukari that she was looking down on her! Woops, that was close shave… The bullets were getting tighter and harder to guess where they are coming from...

* * *

Reimu groaned as she stayed sitting on Yukari’s lap, the youkai’s hand gently running through her hair, while her other hand embracing her stomach. The other felt so warm this close… and even though at first she was tense, as Yukari continued her treatment, it was hard to not relax to the touches.

 

“Can I not spoil you a little, Reimu? You are so stubborn…” Yukari softly whispered, her embrace getting a fraction tighter before loosening again.

 

Slightly leaning to Yukari, Reimu frowned as she thought over it. Well, it was true that she avoided Yukari doing  _ too _ much for her, and this actually felt like it was too much. But… Yukari did enjoy doing this, right? Slowly, she moved her hand to rest on top the one on her stomach. “I… I’m not sure. But… this is nice, occasionally.”

 

For now, that was an answer she could live with, and with the way Yukari held her just a little tighter… that answer seemed adequate.


	6. Day 15 | March 15: Memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, skipped so many prompts. Hope you like this one though.

“Hey, Reimu. You remember when we beat up those moon people right?” Marisa asked, peering towards the person in question as she laid back down to the mats.

 

Reimu could only gave a grunt that she hoped Marisa would understand as she tried to open the bottle. It was a new one Yukari brought, something along the line that she insisted it was good and would expand their taste.

 

As if any other drinks could taste better than sake! But Reimu couldn’t say that without trying, and so now she had this bottle she couldn’t open. She tried pulling, but the top seemed to be stuck there. Glaring at the bottle, she was half tempted to just smash it and try to drink whatever was left. But what if the drink was good? Ugh.

 

“So… what caused you to accept Yukari’s help that time? I know you still remember what she did for the Spring Snow Incident.” Marisa continued. “And give that bottle to me, I don’t want you accidentally breaking it.”

 

Reimu was about to hand it over when she paused and held the bottle tighter. “Wait, why should I gave you the bottle? You are worse than me in this.”

 

Golden eyes narrowed before Marisa pinched her nose, sighing. “I have something for it. Now give it to me.”

 

With no small amount of reluctance, Reimu handed it over. She closely watched as Marisa pulled out a thing with twisty metal bits. It was certainly a weird thing as Marisa seemed to frown a bit before she finally popped the cork out; spreading the sharp aroma of the alcohol through the room. “Wow, even though Yukari warned me... those smells are  _ sharp _ .”

 

“... Yukari warned you? I feel like you might need to tell me more, Marisa. Is this related to why you suddenly appeared and have… whatever that thing is with you?” Reimu said, glaring at the suddenly very sheepish witch.

 

“Heheh… N-Not my fault, Reimu! She just appeared and told me to come here!” Marisa said quickly, trying to placate her.

 

_ Dammit Yukari... _

* * *

While Reimu still grumbled over the fact Marisa came because of Yukari, she couldn’t deny that Marisa was a good friend to be drunk with. And now it was time for drinking, and Reimu chugged hers down- she just wanted to forget what she learned. That was a huge mistake as the drink burned the whole way down, sending her to a coughing fit.

 

“Heh, you aren’t an oni you know? Even I don’t think any of them would chug this down like that.” Marisa said with a grin, sipping her own glass before her eyes widened at the taste. “Wow, Yukari really know what to give. Go on, drink slower this time Reimu.”

 

Grumbling slightly, Reimu followed the suggestion and slowly drunk the alcohol. This time, she could feel the burn give way to a bitter flavor, strong one at that. But when she took a few more sips, the sweet undertones came out; less strong but not any less bold. With warmth settling in her stomach, Reimu started to drink more.

 

With both Marisa goading her and Reimu’s own desire, the fact that she ended up with fuzzy thoughts and feeling really tipsy was inevitable. “Mrrgh, give me another glass, Marisa…” She murmured, leaning close to the witch.

 

“Hm… nah, I’m not going to give it until you answer my question.” Marisa gave her a huge grin, holding the alcohol bottle away from her.

 

Reimu frowned as she tried to grab it away from Marisa, but the other seemed to easily pushed her away, the bottle annoyingly out of her grasp. “Fffiiiinee…” She replied finally. “But you… beder give me the alcohol den…”

 

“Yeah, yeah. Right, so what is going on with you and Yukari? This alcohol is more than what a friend will give and she also came around here a lot, didn’t she?” Marisa’s words started up light but it steadily get higher as she continued, her face frowning.

 

While Reimu knew that Marisa’s question was reaching into a dangerous territory, she couldn’t muster much will to  _ not _ answer it in her current condition. “Itsh… Yukari was…” Was what? “Uhm. She’s gooood. But shtill so shady. But she… she spoilsh me too much!” Reimu grumbled on as she remembered the various things Yukari had done. “Forshing me to just relaks on her lap…”

 

“Oh…? Interesting, interesting. Here, have some more drink.”

 

And true to her words, Reimu’s glass was refilled and Reimu just gulped it down by now. The burn and warmth felt comfortable. “Noo kisshes tho…” She mumbled.

 

“Huh… did she threaten you or anything?” Marisa’s tone of voice was lower here, her eyes narrowed.

 

But Reimu was more focused in the question as she tried to make words from the memories that resurfaced. “Mmh… nooo… I… I did… Yukari was good…” She murmured, her eyelids starting to droop as she leaned to Marisa. The other was warm, but not who she wanted to be there.

 

“A-ah… I wanted to ask more but I guess this is it for now huh. Good night Reimu, I’ll drink the rest of the bottle, heh.”

 

A slight noise of protest escaped Reimu’s mouth when Marisa said that, but as her eyes slipped shut, she could swear that she heard of another, familiar voice.

 

“She’s quite a handful, isn’t she?”

 

And with that, sleep claimed her.


	7. Day 24 | March 24: Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one after a long time of skipping the thing. But still love this :)
> 
> Although I hope that I did capture Reimu’s personality right. Man I love her a ton but I’m never sure if I captured her right.

_ “And did you even care about me, Yukari? Am I just a replacement for you-” _

 

Reimu stopped after saying those words, but that was too late. Yukari left without a word- and now here she was, flying towards Yukari’s place. Even though the trip itself shouldn’t take took long, Reimu slowed her speed and as she thought about it.

 

Maybe, maybe she shouldn’t have gone towards Yukari? Her words were wrong, she  _ knew _ Yukari cared for her. Yukari always comforted her when she was hurt, even nursed her when she was wounded. And yet she said that. What if Yukari didn’t want to be with her anymore?

 

Her whole body shuddered as she pushed that thought away. Yukari wouldn’t, right? But if she thought about it again, wasn’t it actually weird that Yukari was always so patient with her?

 

Closing her eyes for a bit, Reimu tried to breath normally, to at least slowly piecing her thoughts to something she could  _ understand _ . And not just having her thoughts a wild, reactive thing. Should she talk to someone? Perhaps. Right now her thoughts and feelings wouldn’t help her picking the right choice.

 

After all, what if her words hurt Yukari so much that she would hate her?

* * *

In the end, Reimu sought Sanae’s advice. The other shrine maiden had given her multiple suggestions and was actually the few people that seemed to be okay with her relationship with Yukari. Marisa, well she was alright too, but sometimes the witch was too forward. Too protective for her. This time, someone more relaxed would be better.

 

Slowly, Reimu dragged up the words. Explaining what happened, especially on the words that she said on the heat of the moment. Her body shook as she tried to hold back the worry she was bottling. Tears pricking her eyes as she rubbed them away before they could manage to fall. “And, and I-I know that Yukari’s teasing wasn’t the same level as my words but sometimes it just cut  _ deep _ when it was her.” She murmured, she knew she was being petty at this level, but when she started, it all just came tumbling out.

 

“Reimu-san.” Sanae started, her voice seemingly unsure as Reimu lifted her head up and finally looked at her straight. The other seemed to fidget as well. “Doesn’t this problem stemmed from the fact that you two don’t seem to talk with each other much?!” She cried out, slamming her hand to the table- not too strong, but still enough to make Reimu flinched.

 

“We did! We really talked.” Reimu mumbled, looking away and rubbing her neck awkwardly.

 

“Then you can look at me when saying that. Honestly, you already know what you need to do, didn’t you?” Sanae cut in, her voice full of certainty.

 

“I…” Reimu gulped, did she? Or was this just Sanae’s belief in her?

 

“Just apologize to her, Reimu-san. You do believe in her, right?” Sanae asked, her hands holding to Reimu’s. “A fight when you are dating is natural.”

 

“Is it? But won’t it be possible it’ll make things worse instead? Especially when…” Reimu choked in her own words.  _ Especially when I’m the Shrine Maiden. The Hakurei Shrine Maiden that should only care for the Barrier- _

 

“Reimu-san, ssh. It’s okay. You won’t know until you do it right? As long as you say it sincerely, it’ll be alright.” Sanae murmured, squeezing Reimu’s hand to encourage her.

 

What Sanae said was true, she couldn’t decide just like this. So even if she was scared- even if perhaps she should take this chance to break up, she wanted to do this. After all, she still wanted to be with Yukari even after all this. “T-thank you, Sanae.” She said, giving her a small smile.

 

Sanae huffed and gave her a grin. “You are welcome, we are friends after all.”

 

“I guess I better go now though. Before I lost my courage.”

* * *

The trip this time was shorter, what with Ran giving her immediate access to where Yukari was. It was weird, considering she was giving Reimu a look of disappointment. But in the end, the fox youkai still let her through without much problem and for that she was grateful. Reimu didn’t know what she would do if she needed to beat Ran to get to the house.

 

The house was quiet when she went in- the problem was the twisting corridors inside. Each corridor she went through didn’t seem it would lead anywhere, only to more and more empty rooms. Each of them were more of the same, and it didn’t take long for her to realise that they looked too alike with each other.

 

After the upteempth time of the same room, the feeling that she should apologize started to give way to anger. But she reined it in. No, this was Yukari’s rights to refuse her. Turning back, all Reimu could see was the same corridor. The door she used to go in was no more. “Yukari?” She said to mitigate the quiet, hoping it would make the other to show some sort of signs of where she was.

 

And nothing. The house was as silent as ever and Reimu sighed, continuing to move forward. Maybe Yukari was testing her? But it didn’t feel right. “Yukari!” She called out, so loud that it even echoed down the corridor. This time, she could feel the sudden heaviness in the house. As if it just woke up and now realising there was a  _ prey _ within it.

 

It didn’t take long for a gap to form in front of her, the unblinking eyes combined with the sheer purple within. Without further ado, Reimu walked into it.

 

The room where she arrived was quite plain, a shelf filled with books there, a desk and chair on another side, wardrobe and the main fixture, a huge bed. The bed itself was more of Western-style than the futon she usually used and felt like a contrast against the Eastern feel in the rest of the house. In fact, this room felt so different.

 

“Are you going to say why you suddenly come to my house?” Yukari’s voice cut in, she was sitting on the bed, her eyes staring coldly at Reimu.

 

That hurt. But Yukari didn’t throw her out, in fact, by bringing her here meant that Yukari was willing to listen. Steeling herself, Reimu bowed low. “I-I’m sorry, Yukari.” She kept her body still bowing, waiting for Yukari to give her an answer- any at all.

 

Yet as seconds, minutes- did it become hour? No, her legs weren’t numb yet. But just when she thought that perhaps she should try to look up, Yukari stood. Reimu froze once more as she walked closer and closer until the other was right in front of her. “Reimu…” This time, the voice was gentler before Yukari knelt down in front of her and gently pulled her up from the bowing position. “I can’t stay angry at you for long, but…” Yukari trailed off, and for the first time, Reimu could see the older youkai being vulnerable.

 

There was some choices here, but Reimu, after long, long time of honing her instinct, only had one path. She leaned close and pulled Yukari to an embrace. It was weird to be the instigator for once, but she pushed away all the embarrassment that usually entailed this. Focusing instead on how Yukari’s body stiffened when Reimu first held her before slowly relaxing into it. “I’m sorry Yukari…” She whispered once more, just leaning towards Yukari, holding onto the other’s warmth.

 

And there they stayed, just holding to each other’s warmth. Reimu wasn’t sure if her apology was accepted, but-

 

“You always surprise me somehow, my lovely butterfly.”


End file.
